The League of Naruto Uzumaki
by SlothGangsta
Summary: When the Institute of War find the Hidden Leaf , they seek a shinobi from the village to participate in the League. That shinobi is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Rating may go up as story progresses. Pairings undecided at the moment.


Chapter 1

There are five major countries in the ninja world . The **Land of Fire** , The ** Land of Earth** , the** Land of Wind** , The ** Land of Lightning** and finally the **Land of Water** . Each of these countries had a shinobi village lead by a Kage. **The Village Hidden in the Leaves** , lead by the **Hokage** , **The Village Hidden by Rocks** , lead by the **Tsuchikage** , **The Village Hidden by Sand** , lead by the ** Kazekage** , **The Village Hidden by Clouds** , lead by **Raikage** and **The Village Hidden in Mist** , lead by ** Mizukage** . The strongest village was **The Village Hidden in the Leaves** because of their shinobi's excellent teamwork and many personas that have made their name famous throughout the whole world.

Said village was currently under reconstruction after the recent attack by a criminal organization named **Akatsuki** . The organization was composed by missing-nins , which where ninja that left their village , either by commiting a crime or pursuing personal needs.

The damage on the village was devastating , a giant crater left by a shinobi named Pein , who led the attack on the village searching for the container of the **Nine-Tails**. Akatsuki was known for capturing the containers of the **Tailed-Beasts** , giant monsters taking the form of various animals with tails. Said tails ranged from one to nine. The Akatsuki only captured the first seven containers and failed capturing the ninth , while the eight was currently under the protection of the **Raikage.**

The one who defeated Pein was none other than Naruto Uzumaki , self-proclaimed future **Hokage** and now the hero of the leaf. Said boy was now heading towards his favorite ramen-stand , clad in his usual outfit which consisted of an orange jacket with black stripes over his chest forming a T and black sleeves , orange matching pants , a kunai pouch strapped to his leg , black shinobi sandals reaching his ankles and the ninja headband tied to his forehead , keeping his blond spiky-hair out of his blue eyes.

He entered the stand with a bright grin on his whiskered face and greeted the owner with a wave.

"Yo old man Teuchi! I'll have the usual!" said Naruto , taking a seat.

"Haha , you never change , do you Naruto? Alright , a miso ramen coming right off for the hero of the leaf!"

"Oh come on! Not you too!" , whined Naruto not used to being called hero.

"Oh man! I haven't had ramen in ages! I can't wait!" said Naruto rubbing his hands and drooling at the thought of ramen.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh?"

Naruto turned around and saw his pink-haired teammate enter the stand.

"Oh hey Sakura! Come on and take a seat!"

"Not now Naruto. Lady Tsunade needs you."

"Oh man what does grandma want now? I was just about to eat! Can't it wait?" whined Naruto , holding his hungry stomach.

"No time! Come on!" , said Sakura grabbing Naruto by the ear and pulling him away.

"Ow ow ow! Give me a break! I can walk on my own , ya know!"

Naruto was now standing in the temporary Hokage office , which was a tent with a desk where the Hokage was now sitting. The current Hokage was a blonde woman with her hair tied back in two pony-tails. She had brown eyes but the most noticeable feature were her breasts which were way bigger than any usual breasts.

"What's so important that had to interrupt my lunch grandma?" asked Naruto still rubbing his sore ear.

Tsunade ignored the snide remark about her age and spoke with a business tone.

"I'm giving you a mission."

"Really?! Man I'm excited! I haven't been in a mission for a while! So what's the situation?"

"I will let our client explain. You can come in now!"

Naruto turned around and saw a figure dressed completely in a blue robe with a hood that completely covered his/her face. The figure then spoke with a polite voice.

"Hello Lady Tsunade. Ah , you must be Naruto Uzumaki , right? I am High Councilor Heywan Relivash from the **Institute Of War**." Said the newly named Relivash extending his hand to Naruto.

Naruto took his hand but was confused of where he came. "Yeah , that's me. But where did you say you came from? I never heard of that place."

"I am not surprised you never heard of it , for it exists in a different dimension."

"Huh? A different dimension?" repeated Naruto confused by his words.

"Yes , I come from a place named **Runeterra**. I came here to establish political connections between the leaf and us."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Let me tell you about the **Institute of War's** see , in **Runeterra **there are two major factions: **Demacia** and **Noxus**. These two factions are not on the best of terms , you see and they have been at war many years. This war caused **Runeterra** to destroy itself. In order to avoid that , the summoners like me from **The Institute of War** created an organization called **The League Of Legends**. This organization's purpose was to oversee the orderly resolution of political warfare."

"So , what does this have to do with me?" asked Naruto still not getting the idea

"We want you to become one of our champions."

"Huh?! Wait a minute , who said I would ever agree to this?!"

"You don't. I did" interrupted Tsunade.

"But—"

"No but's. It has been decided. You are to leave tomorrow and that's final"

Naruto couldn't comprehend what was happening. Tsunade was sending him away with some robe-wearing freak in another dimension. Why him though? There were plenty of shinobi where she could chose.

"I shall take my leave now. Meet me tomorrow at the front gate , young Naruto." Said Relivash before turning around and exiting the he was gone Tsunade spoke again.

"Look I don't like this either but it's for your own protection."

"Protecting me from what?!"

"Akatsuki."

"Oh come on! I already kicked Pein's ass! How hard will it be to beat that mask-wearing freak?!"

"You don't know what he's capable of. And you said it yourself. He was the one who caused the **Nine-Tails** incident 16 years pack your stuff and get ready to leave tomorrow."

Naruto was still pissed but complied anyway and left. He went to his temporary shack that he used until his house was rebuilt and started packing. He noticed it was late and went to sleep right away , getting as much rest as possible for his mission.

**The next day…**

Naruto met with Relivash at the gate. Relivash noticed him and spoke.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah , just give me a minute"

Naruto turned around and looked at the mountain with the carved face of the **Hokages. **He stared at the fourth face and put a fist where his hearth is.

"_Don't worry dad. When I come back I'm gonna be stronger than ever! Even stronger than you! Just you wait!"_

"Alright , I'm ready."

"Prepare yourself then. You might feel sick after this."

Relivash's hands glowed blue and muttered a few words under his breath. In a flash of blue they were gone.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated. These are the abilities I have in mind for Naruto: **

**Passive(Nine-Tails Chakra) : ****When Naruto runs out of Chakra he taps in the Nine-Tails chakra. His abilities become stronger but also cost more.**

**Q(Shadow Clone) : ****Naruto creates 2 copies of himself to aid him in the have less health than the original but they can incapacitate the enemy at the cost of their life.**

**W(Substitution)**** : Naruto activates substitution which allows him to evade the next attack by replacing himself with a log and teleportin away to safety.**

**E( Rasengan) : ****Naruto creates a ball of chakra in his hand which he uses to deal great damage to the enemy.**

**R( Wind style: Rasenshuriken): **** Naruto creates a giant chakra shuriken which he hurls across the map. After it hits a champion it expands and slows the enemies with by it.**

**I am not sure about pairings yet but I assure you that there will be. Anyways this was the first chapter and I will see you in the next one.**


End file.
